Eternally Bound
by PenelopePurple12
Summary: For a demon, the feelings of love are forbidden. It isn't in their nature to possess such emotions, but when Sebastian starts craving for something more than Ciel's soul, these new feelings take over him and he figures he would have to break the rules in order to love like no demon dared. One-shot, SebastianxCiel.


PP12: This is my first attempt to write a Seba-Ciel fanfic simply because I LOVE that pairing! So yeah, I did my best not to add any OOCness into it, but if I do, you can critisize. ENJOY!

* * *

_**Sebastian's P.O.V**_

_**In the beginning it was only a contract, a deal made by a young helpless, tormented boy who wanted nothing but revenge on the ones who plunged him into bitter grief. He was only a child, but his hatred was so great one would say it was strong enough to kill a man, or dozens, if he wanted to. We first met when he was tortured, trapped in a cage like an animal with no hope of escape. Indeed his hatred was so powerful that he lost the strength to believe in God. His hatred also summoned a demon.**_

_**I remember his scream when I first marked the contract seal. I almost felt pity for him. Almost, for it is not allowable for a demon to convey feelings. He promised me his soul if I agreed to help him. That's ever the reason I served him, the reason I tied his shoelaces and tucked him into bed every night, being once a pawn and on his order a knight. Soon it will all end, I told myself, and finally his soul will be mine. **_

It was a quiet evening at the Phantomhive estate. The only source of sound was the crickets chirping in the night, and the loud snoring from Bard that amazingly didn't disturb Mey-Rin and Finnian who slept peacefully in their beds. It just reached midnight according to the grandfather's clock and how high the moon hung in the starry sky, its illuminating bright light looking almost eerie. Everyone seemed to be asleep, well, _almost _everyone, apart from Pluto who whined occasionally and looked up at one of the windows of the manor which irradiated a glowing light.

A black clad butler silently watched his sleeping master, holding a candelabrum in his hand as he did. Sebastian Michaelis was Ciel Phantomhive's loyal servant, or in other words, one hell of a butler. He stared at the Earl who didn't make a sound, draped in his covers like a caterpillar in its cocoon. It was a rather amusing sight, and after a moment of staring Sebastian began walking towards the door, but suddenly stopped. He found it hard to walk out the door, as if something forced him not to leave. The door was wide open inviting him to step into the hall, and once he tried again, he could only manage a small step and after that he didn't move a muscle. He couldn't understand why, but an overwhelming feeling emerged in his body, a feeling that made his heart somehow beat faster. Sebastian grew confused; he was a demon who only craved for the soul of his master, so why was this happening? He turned his head back towards the bed and without realising it the corners of his lips formed into a smile. He let out a soft chuckle when he realised the reason for his actions.

_**His soul, how should I describe it? Well, take a block of chocolate and melt it with the richest cream. Then add a few essences and sprinkle some spices, and there you have half of his delectable soul. It's more like a four course meal to put it straightforward, made to the highest quality where the flavour of it could make someone drool like a hungry dog. Ugh, how I hate them. Those vile creatures just make me want to….ahem….excuse me. Where was I?**_

_**We demons crave for the troubled kind dwelled in darkness, mixed with strength holding it together, preventing it to shatter away into nothing. Others tend to be too sweet or terribly sour, or just bland to the taste. Alois Trancy's soul is plain disgusting, close to sweets dunked in the sewer and left in the sun. Sometimes I almost feel sorry for Claude, but in the end I find myself laughing at his misfortune. But my Young Master's…his is different. But I've come to realise that after two years of serving the boy was beneficial, in more ways than one. In truth, I've grown rather fond of him as each day passes by, starting with loyalty, then respect, and eventually I grew to the point I could think of him as a friend maybe. But after facing the damn spider I grew more protective by the minute. I knew full well that thief wanted his soul and I swore I would never let his filthy hands touch my Master. However, apart from his soul, it was also for another reason….**_

Sebastian appeared at Ciel's bedside and knelt so his face was at equal height with his. He gazed for a moment at the sleeping boy and refused not to smile at the sight. Ciel looked as peaceful as a kitten to Sebastian, as much as Ciel would've hated it, and Sebastian knew for certain he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks when he held his hand gently, not wanting to disturb him.

"Master..." he spoke softly. To his relief, Ciel didn't react and remained asleep. "I don't know how to say this to you….but what would you think if I were to-"

He stopped when all of a sudden one of Ciel's eyes, being his marked eye, fluttered opened.

"S...Sebastian?"

Immediately Sebastian released his hand and felt almost disappointed that he awoke from his peaceful state, but rethought that when his eyes met the irises in Ciel's, one being a deep blue while the other showed the pentacle. His light black hair was a bit tangled and his face looked very weary, and Sebastian fought the urge to cuddle the boy in his arms. "Did you say something?" he murmured sleepily.

"Nothing of importance, my Lord," Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel sat upright and yawned.

"What is it?" he asked as he stretched his arms, "Did you find information or something?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, not at the moment I'm afraid."

Ciel glanced at him and raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Then may I ask why you are in my room?"

Sebastian was lost for words as Ciel folded his arms and eyed his butler, but it wasn't an apprehensive glare or anything of the sort. Somehow he looked hopeful, for some reason, as if he wanted Sebastian to accompany him. He'd never admit it to him though. Not to his butler, the demon who was to kill him eventually in the end. He didn't have feelings; the only thing he cared about was devouring his soul. Nothing else.

"I was just making sure you were comfortable, sir," Sebastian replied. Ciel yawned again and let Sebastian lightly push him back down on the bed. "You may go to sleep now, I apologise for the interruption."

Sebastian pulled the blanket over Ciel so that only his face was showing, smiling as Ciel snuggled for warmth in the covers. He bowed and slowly turned towards the door.

"Sebastian," Ciel called.

The butler froze on the spot. "Yes?"

"Since you woke me up," the Earl began softly, but a hint of mischievousness glimmered in his eyes, "I suppose there is something you can do for me."

_Ciel's P.O.V_

_Since my tenth birthday, since my parents died, my life crumbled into pieces. The fire rose and engulfed my home in flames. Mother promised me stories before bed, and Father would surprise me with a gift. But they never did. _

_I was found by the people who tortured me. For a moment of happiness I thought I was saved, until they dragged me in a cage and started beating me and hurting me. No matter how loud I cried no-one wanted to help. I was bruised all over, physically and mentally, surrounded by greedy eyes as they continued to beat me. I didn't understand why I deserved this. I grew angry, so angry my fear turned into hatred. My parents were dead and here I was suffering in pain. It wasn't fair. It was cruel. _

_Since then, the demon who summoned before me and rid of the people who hurt me, served me without complaints. If I hadn't turned my back on God, he wouldn't be here. I gave him a name, Sebastian Michaelis, and we made a deal; he could eat my soul as soon as my vengeance was complete. That was my promise. So he became my butler, a servant to care for me, a chess piece I could use in advance. That's all I ever thought of him from the start._

_Until two years passed by, and I noticed something different. I realised he wasn't just my butler, but he was a variety of different things. He aided me like a servant, preparing my routine every morning in an organised manner; he's a Casanova if you ask me. He teased me like an older brother, often smirking whenever things didn't go my way, and annoying as it got I knew he was only messing with me and I learnt to live with it. And finally, he protected me like a father…._my _father. Like him he was strong and never left my side. Whenever I had problems it was him I turned to, and he always fixed it. He may be doing this just for my soul, but that won't stop me from respecting him. I am human, I can do that much._

"What is it, Master?" Sebastian asked as he returned to Ciel's side. The Earl looked down at his hands and stroked the blue diamond on his signature ring. Sebastian waited for an answer which took a while to respond.

"Could you read Poe for me?" Ciel finally requested. His voice was soft and somnolent with a hint of nervousness, which wasn't like him at all. Sebastian chuckled and nodded his head.

"Of course, sir."

Sebastian headed towards the book shelf and scanned his finger along the rows of books by Allan Edgar Poe each in different colours and different titles. "Which one would you like?" he asked.

"Any will do," Ciel responded.

After a minute or two Sebastian pulled out a book in black, the title reading 'The Raven' in huge gold letters. Satisfied with his choice, he walked over to Ciel and sat on the bed beside him, opening the book in his hands. Clearing his throat, he began to read:

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, upon many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore."

Ciel slowly closed his eyes as Sebastian continued reading:

"While I nodded nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as if of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."

Sebastian went on with the poem and little did he know that an overlooking raven watched the two outside the windowpane. Ciel noticed a silhouette of the bird displayed on the wall to his right, added an eerie look from the glow of the candles. He felt a little frightened until Sebastian stopped reading and looked at his master with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked reassuringly.

Ciel returned his gaze at Sebastian and muttered, "I'm fine."

At this moment the raven flew away into the night and the silhouette on the wall vanished. Ciel sighed and the room went quiet. Sebastian gazed at the boy in front of him with a smile, closing the book in his hands.

"I recall last time this book gave you nightmares," he chuckled and Ciel rolled his eyes in response. Sebastian then noticed the faint tint of pink on Ciel's cheeks which meant he was blushing. He figured it was from embarrassment, and soon Sebastian felt his heart racing again. Could demons do that? He thought and snapped into focus when Ciel began to speak.

"Please stay here," he said in barely a whisper. Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise and somehow joy. Joy? This was certainly new, well, except when he sees a cat of course. But at the moment he couldn't care less and enjoyed the new emotions he had.

"Master…" he smiled.

_**My Young Master has proved to be the lure-addicting type, and this doesn't focus primarily on his soul. How he manages to keep standing after pillars of sorrow pile on top of him; only a strong person can do that, and I've been watching him since he was a little boy and the manor was on fire. Still I wait for the moment my master would break down in tears in front of me. I am his butler, yet he does not understand most of the things I can provide for him. If he asked to, I'd do my best to rid of the nightmares he dreamt of, I'd even hold him when he felt broken. It was then I realised I wanted more than his soul. I grew much attached to my Young Master; I never expected it to feel pleasant whilst in the process of 'falling in love'. I may be breaking the rules of my commitment as a demon; however, for now I think even punishment won't do anything to change my mind. This boy is too extraordinary to be forgotten. I'll admit that I'm new to these feelings, but gradually they will grow stronger by each day, no matter how forbidden it is. If I couldn't do this much for my Master, well then what kind of butler would I be?**_

Sebastian knelt beside Ciel for nearly three hours watching him drift off to sleep. He began to think of all the moments –good ones and bad ones – they witnessed together. First there was the Jack the Ripper case; it was indeed exciting to beat the living hell out of the red haired reaper, but his eyes softened when he remembered saving Ciel from near death of Madame Red. He lost a huge amount of blood, not to mention an injured arm, but it was worth the risk. Sebastian thought of the soul he was about to eat after defeating the angel. How he could taste it as he leaned closer, but the sneaky spider took it first and made the journey far from over. Sebastian clenched his fist and felt anger rush through his entire body. Ciel was his and only his, and he wouldn't let Claude steal him away again. As Ciel slumbered, Sebastian removed his glove using his teeth and his fingers threaded through Ciel's hair. It felt soft like a kitten's fur, and soon Sebastian moved down to his jawline, stroking it tenderly. Slowly he rose so his head was above Ciel's, smiling as he planted a warm gentle kiss on his forehead. Ciel's eye twitched and his cheeks suddenly went a faint blush of pink.

_Why was I so happy about this? It was unthinkable to love my butler, my demon butler. But it just happened and now he feels the same way. He probably read my mind somehow and decided to take advantage of it, but now that I think about it, would he ever do that? My butler has been exceptionally loyal to me after two years and I never lost my trust in him. Never, in fact he is the only one I trust. I still think it's unlikely - maybe impossible - for a demon to show compassion or empathy, yet when I think about it more my soul is made up of who I am, so technically speaking it's almost the same as loving someone personally. I can get that at least. Sebastian said my soul was a rare kind. Most of my life was angst and unhappiness, a rather unlucky life to live. But I finally realised I had the most fortunate thing in the world that not many people can get: one hell of a demon butler._

Ciel opened his eyes and gasped lightly figuring out Sebastian kissed him. He gawked at the dark crimson colour in Sebastian's irises, the eyes of his butler who looked down on him with a compassionate smile.

"I see you have awoken," he said soothingly.

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered and felt a hand touch his cheek. His eyes widened and his cheeks blushed harder, receiving a chuckle from Sebastian. Secretly Ciel wanted him to continue with the kiss, but found it hard to order him to do it. So they gazed at each other quietly until Sebastian made the first move and leant to his ear.

"Would you like me to try again, Ciel?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

_Sebastian said my name, my own name, instead of 'master' or 'lord' like he usually calls me. For some reason it sounded...precious hearing him say that. He certainly knew how to make me yearn, that's for sure. _

"I…" Ciel stuttered, "I….suppose."

"I must know if you have feelings first," Sebastian whispered as he steadily wrapped his arms around his waist and nibbled on the shell of his ear, "I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Ciel felt his heart racing when Sebastian breathed on his skin, his hot breath sending shivers throughout his body. Blushing he looked away from him.

"Feeling reluctant, Ciel?" Sebastian smirked whispering his name again. Ciel felt the words he wanted to say rise in his throat looking for a way out.

_I need to tell him the truth. I can't hide it from him, he knows too much already. It will haunt me forever if I don't come out and say it. _

"I…I love you." Ciel murmured.

Suddenly a pair of lips connected with Ciel's, staying that way for a while as what could only be a passionate kiss. Sebastian broke away allowing Ciel to breathe.

"I love you as well," he smiled, "Body and soul."

Ciel lightly smiled back and Sebastian went in for seconds, kissing him soundly and tightening his hold. Ciel enfolded his arms around his neck, moaning softly as Sebastian manoeuvred his tongue skilfully around like a waltz-battle. Ciel closed his eyes and butterflies swarmed in his stomach when Sebastian started to leave a trail of small kisses down Ciel's neck. A whimper threatened to escape from Ciel's throat and he choked it down, but it was to no avail when Sebastian reached his collarbone. He kissed his pale skin lovingly and travelled up to his jaw again, but decided to stop there when he noticed the amount of sweat running from Ciel's face.

"Master," Sebastian said sounding concerned, "You're sweating."

"I know that," Ciel muttered, wiping the beads of sweat from his face, "I'm just…tired."

"Shall we finish this off tomorrow?" Sebastian asked with a mischievous smile.

Ciel sighed feeling sad it had to end, but then it was replaced with excitement and he nodded. "Alright," he whispered.

Sebastian gave Ciel one last kiss on the cheek before standing to his full height near the bed. Ciel nuzzled in the covers as Sebastian clutched the candelabrum and took a final glance at his master, or lover.

"Sleep well, my young Lord," he said and blew the candles out, and soon the room was engulfed in darkness.

_**Like I said before, his soul is truly divine. He isn't like the previous souls I had. Something about him has that extra flavour, a secret spice that makes a wonderful dinner. I will miss him when the time comes eventually. In the meantime, I shall serve, protect, maybe even tease, and love my Young Master, even if Hell should not like it. Will I ever forget him, you ask? Of course not. His soul will remain as a token to remember everything we shared. **_

_**My Lord, I should thank you for giving me an enjoyable soul, and most of all the feelings I experienced with you. Love is one of them, a forbidden emotion that doesn't exist in Hell. But I realise now it exists, and you started it Young Master. **_

_**I love you forevermore, Ciel Phantomhive. May you rest peacefully.**_

* * *

PP12: Yay! That was quite fun to write :) And for those of you who figured it out already, this story was SLIGHTLY editied (to make it better of course ;D ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
